My one love, and my many mistakes
by smokerXhunter
Summary: Smoker: Aaron  and the Hunter: Riley  realy love each other, but during the hunter's hardship, smoker isent the best at consoling... will they make it thru, together?    Rated M for language, and future refrences   enjoy!  Warning: Yaoi
1. Into the dark

As I roamed through the dim halls of the Mercy Hospital I could hear nothing but the gurgled shrieks and groans of the mindless zombies as they wandered up and down the halls, in and out of rooms. I paid no attention to them, they paid no attention to me, except for when the looked up when the smell of my cheap cigarettes gain their attentions. As I wander through the halls, my mind ponders in thought.

"Why do I bother looking for him, Riley is a damn hunter, he could be anywhere in this building… or this town."

I was about to give up, but another thought came to mind, a more positive one.

"He needs your help, and you need his help, we cant function without each other, I mean c'mon we are dating…"

Why he ran off, I had no explanation. Maybe its instinct or something. All I know is, I had to go find him. I knew for sure the first place I had to check… his house. He was a very family oriented guy; he had some kind of attachment to that house. So I went and check, but I had no idea that that was the worst idea of my life.

As I arrived at what used to be Riley's house. The windows smashed; the door kicked in, Riley was surely here. I stepped carefully into the house crunching on the glass from the windows; it was dark and silent, except for a faint sobbing noise. I followed it until I reached where the noise was coming from. I quietly opened the door; it made a faint creak. I look inside to see Riley, on his knees cradling something of some sort.

"Riley…?" I whisper softly

He slowly turns his head towards me. He recognizes me, then goes back to cradling the object and sobbing. I walk over to him and I sit on my knees like him to see whats going on. I scoot close to him

" Riley, whats the matter, what is that thing in your arms?"

He looks up, tears running down his face and shows me the content of his arms, to see his baby sister, brutally clawed to death.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened?" I ask

"T-the zombies…t-they made to her before I did." He winced through the tears

I grabbed his head and pulled it to my cheek, comfortingly, and I rubbed the side of his head consolingly. I could easily tell he was in emotional pain. I tried to make him feel better, but nothing could heal the pain of his new wound. I took the little girl from his arms and laid her gently on the floor. I stood over her, said a quick prayer, and took out a lighter from my pocket; I put it near the small child and twisted the igniter, creating a small flame, and I lit the girls clothing on fire. I was planning on cremating her. Riley stood wide-eyed, I knew he wasn't going to leave, so I dragged him out of his house. As the fire took a chain reaction on the house, soon the whole house was engulfed in flames.

I look over to Riley, who was just starting to shake.

"What the hell is wrong with you Aaron?" Riley angrily yells at me

"What do you mean?"

"You burned my only family member I had left…" He said starting to cry

"She was already dead god dammit, what were you planning on doing with her, huh?"

He couldn't answer, he was to busy fighting back the tears that wanted to stream down his face.

" Were ya planning on going to the fricken Boston tea party with it? Didn't think so, You should be happy I tried to honor her with a cremation."

Riley was so upset that he couldn't hardly think. The hunter stood up, wiped the tears from his face, and ran into the blackness. Only leaving the Smoker to the thought of his harsh words.


	2. Med kits

As the smoker sat on the sidewalk of the empty street, contemplating the harsh words conversed between him and Riley. He thought maybe he took it a step too far yelling at him like that. The guilt from hurting the Hunter was starting to eat him alive. I mean Riley was the only one he truly did love.

"All the things he does for me, and look what I did to him…" He muttered

I stood up, I know what I had to do, I had to go and find him. I knew if I found him he had every right to kill me, but right now, I didn't care, I just had to make amends.

I went all the way to his favorite feeding grounds, which wasn't the smartest idea of my life, because it's free game out here. No sign of the Riley anywhere, I had an idea, a very stupid idea, but I would work. Riley was a Hunter, and he was attracted by the smell of blood. So I took a knife out of my back pocket, I made a generous cut on my arm that quickly started to bleed. That's all it took, with the smell of blood in the air, within a few minutes, I heard a familiar growl, Riley's growl. He made him visible, and crouched down on his haunches as if he was gonna pounce at any second. He looked up at me with and evil glare

"What the hell are you doing here?" he spat

"I came to apologize, I knew yesterday, I took thing WAY too far, I crossed grounds that I shouldn't have."

"Hmm."

"And if you don't want to accept my apology, you can just kill me now, because if I can't have you, I don't want to live." I said sincerely

After a moment of thinking the hunter pounced, and I knew it was all over. But he suprizingly landed on my gently. He quickly wrapped his arms around my neck, grabbed my head, and pressed our lips together

"I accept." He said softly

My face burned a gentle pink. He glanced down at my arm, blood pulsating out

"What happened?" He questioned

"I had to lure you out of hiding some how." I looked up sheepishly

"That's a big cut, we need to find you a med kit." He said urgently

"But the only way to get a med kit is…"

"Yep, the survivors." He looked up heroically

Gunshots could be heard in the distance.

"I can hear our targets." He smirked

We both lurked in the shadows of the survivors as Riley told me to wait behind because I was too weak. He slowly cut Francis away from the group. When the group was far up ahead, enough for them not to come to his side quickly, Riley made his move. He got down low to his pouncing position, screeched and attacked, he made it quick, tackling Francis to the ground, stealing the med kit off of him, and taking off. Riley quickly ran to my side. He took a roll of gauze out of the kit and started to roll it around the cut, and tied it tight to ensure the cut would not bleed anymore. He looked up at me, I could see his brown eyes through the shading of his hood, they looked sincere

"You feel any better?"

"Not really." I groaned in pain

"Here." He said as he handed me some pain pills "Take these."

I gulped them down "How long till I feel better?"

"Maybe 15 minutes."

"Ugggggggh!"

I sat down with just my hand supporting me. Then Riley inched his hand over to mine until his hand was on top of mine. We looked at the sunset which was turning the sky a bloody orangish-red.

"We have to find somewhere to sleep, we can't risk survivors finding us."

"Right." I agreed, though I didn't want our little moment to end.


	3. Repayment

As we both started to get up, Riley noticed that the pain pills were making me drowsy, and he knew for sure there was no way I was gonna make it into the near by houses.

"Come over here." He said

"Why?"

"Because there is no way you are gonna make it back, im gonna carry you."

"Do you think you can?" I asked, concerned

"If I can wrestle a tank to the ground, im pretty damn sure I can carry you to the near by houses."

"I love it when you're sarcastic."

Riley glanced a smile. "So are you gonna get on my back or am I gonna have to leave you here?"

I climbed on his back, and he took off to the near-by neighborhood.

We finally reached a house that wasn't burned down or flooded with zombies. Riley had kicked the door in with great ease and sat me on a table in what I was guessing was the kitchen. He went through the pantry in hopes of finding some bottles of water. In which he eventually did. He twisted the cap off and took a drink then handed the bottle to me, I took a sip, recapped the bottle, then sat it down.

"Here, let me move you somewhere more comfortable." Riley said as he picked me up, took me up the stairs and laid me on a bed.

"Is this better?" Riley asked

"Way." I smiled

Of course the room smelt like water damage and death, but anywhere Riley was, it would always be perfect. Riley went out the door and lurked around the house, making sure it was safe before he sat down. He came back in, locked the door, and sat down on the bed with me. He looked over at me, making sure I was okay, smiled cutely, and laid down. He had his hands behind his head looking at the ceiling like a little bad-ass hunter, _my___little bad-ass hunter. I grinned at the thought. Then involuntarily I grabbed his hand; Riley looked at me, then at our hands, then looked at me and smiled

"You know I have to repay you right?" I asked with a smirk

"Repay me? For what?"

"For busting your ass saving me."

"How exactly are you planning on repaying me?

I scooted so close to Riley we were practically face to face, and pressed our lips together. I let my tongue weave into his mouth, I could tell Riley liked it because he didn't pull away. I finally separated us.

"How was that for repayment?"

"Pretty damn good, I should save your ass more often."

Then Riley leaned in, and pressed our lips together, this kiss lasted longer. He pulled back he was kinda short breathed. Riley slowly became drowsier and drowsier until he eventually fell asleep, But I couldn't sleep, I didn't want to sleep. So I twiddled with the brown hair that fell from Riley's navy hood. I curled it on my finger; his hair was so soft. I slowly started to lift up his hood, exposing his whole face. I didn't know why he always wore this hood that always masked his beauty, but the hood was his style, the hood made him looked mysterious and sexy. I loved it. I slowly lowered the hood to Riley always had and went off to sleep.


	4. The hottest thing

I woke up, the sun just starting to rise; im guessing it was about maybe, four or five in the morning, but who really gave a damn? I looked to the otherside of the bed, to see Riley gone, I started to panic, but realized, he probably went out go find his prey, it was early in the morning and time to hunt. I could still feel a faint throbbing in my arm, but I didn't want to take anymore pills, I didn't want to get weak and drowsy again, I hated the feeling, and also the fact of Riley seeing me in my time of weakness. But a little bit after Riley walks in navy hood stained dark, and blood running off his hands, the sign he made his kill.

"If you're feeling up to it I have breakfast on the table." He smiled

"I honesty don't think I can, I mean I feel limp and weak." I said, not even looking up

"Well than ill help you down stairs, you need to eat if you expect to get stronger." He said as he came to the bedside put my arm around his shoulder and helped my down stairs.

I thought to myself 'he is exactly like a brother to me- except a brother I make out with.' I slightly chucked at my thought. But I truly loved him more than a boyfriend, more than a brother; it felt like he was almost a part of me. The thought of losing him sent shivers down my spine, and made me sick to the very bottom of my stomach. Then Riley set me down on a chair and scooted it up to the table. Then he set what I was guessing was an arm of his kill. Yum. As I started to gnaw at the arm Riley sort of laughed a little

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, it's just so cute how you eat." Riley said as he leaned his arm on the back of my chair

I stuck my tongue out at him, about enough to reach my chest.

"I swear your tongue is the second hottest thing about you." Riley said with a playful smile

"Oh, is that so? Whats the first?"

"Your personality."

I looked up with a smile, right when I looked up, Riley had his hand on the back of my head, and pushed out lips together. He let his tongue in my mouth. I slightly moaned. We released.

"You're really good at that." I said as I looked up

"What do you mean?"

"What you just did dumbass."

"Oh." He blushed at his stupidity.

I slowly started pushing myself out of the chair, in an attempt to stand up, I hobbled at little but managed to keep my balance. I looked over at Riley.

"I can finally keep my balance."

"That's good, now hold still I have to change your wraps."

So he fiddles with the gauze and changed the wraps on my arm

"Thanks, what would I do without you."

"Without my right about now, you'd be dead." He flashed a playful smile


	5. Promises

Riley and me just stood silently in the house, listening to the sound of the water dripping through the floorboards. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ I finally looked up at Riley.

"Let's get the hell out of here, I can't stand the smell of the water damage."

"Alright."

Riley grabbed the bottle of water sitting on the table from last night and took a drink, and so did I, then headed out. We walked aimlessly through the disease-stricken town for hours, Finally reaching the deathly airport. I looked around; everything incinerated and covered in blood. I looked over to Riley

"I think we should leave."

"Why?" The hunter asked

"Because I have a bad feeling about this place."

"Oh, where is your sense of adventure?"

"Anywhere that's _not_ here."

Riley rolled his eyes and took off, to where I had no idea. I hated it when he took off like that, especially since I didn't know the first thing about this side of town, but the one thing I did know was if you're not looking for trouble stay away from here. So I went and hid in an abandoned airplane. Then I heard some screeches and then gunshots. My eyes went wide and my heart fell into my stomach. I ran out of the plane to the direction the gunshots came from.

"Riley! Riiiiiiley!" I yelled repeatedly as I ran out of the plane.

"Aa-Aaron?" A voice stuttered, obviously in pain

"Riley?" I asked as I came to a hunter, lying on the black asphalt

"The one and only." He smiled

"Wha-what happened?"

"They got me pretty damn good." Riley said with one hand covering his side, and the other covering his thigh

"They shot you?"

"Oh no, I just enjoy laying on the fucking ground bleeding for fun." He said angrily huffing breaths of pain

I stood next to my lover, not knowing the first thing about what to do. I started to tremble a cold sweat rolling down my forehead. I felt like I was going to faint any second, but no, tears begin to stream down my face as I make my way over to Riley, take some pain pills out of my pocket and put them in his mouth. Then a thought popped in my head, the blood pulsating through his vein was that of a hunter, if he could lay down and recover, his blood could easily heal his wounds. So I went, picked up the hunter, he was suprizingly light for his strength and power. I carried to an empty plane and set him there.

About maybe an hour, the blood had stopped coming from the gunshot wounds, and he was fully conscience. Though I wouldn't allow him to get up, he would still talk to me.

"I hope you know how bad you scared me." I told him

"Well you know how adventurous and playful I am."

"Yes, but please promise me you will never leave me again."

"I promise."


	6. No regret

So, night began to fall, and the moon and stars dotted the night sky. I looked out the dirty, scratched Plexiglas; the dead airport was quiet and dark. Riley started to prop himself up on his arms, I allowed him to as long as he didn't push himself too far. I went over to the hunter and sat down next to him. He crossed his hand over in mine; he had a loving look in his eyes. He started to rub his hand up and down my leg. He got up on his knees, and playfully pounced on me, and had me pinned down. He leaned in and started kissing at my neck, I knew what he was edged towards, and I had no intention of stopping it. He put his arm around my waist, and pulled me _closer_. Before I knew it my tongue went down Riley's pants then things went blurry.

As I began to remember what happened, I looked over at Riley lying on his back in the middle of the plane. I looked up.

"So do you think we should find somewhere else a little less- dangerous?"

"Totally I want to get away from this hell hole," he began "But I will _never_ regret what happened."

I blushed. Riley just smiled that sexy smile of his. I knew from that moment on, that we were bonded. This bond would never break. No matter what happened, we would always end up running right behind each other.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I said looking up

"I love you too." He said, then winked

We both got up to leave the plane, I unlocked to door and we made our way out, I looked up at the sky, it was a silvery-dawn, it was pretty damn early, but then again Riley and I never slept because of our- _activities. _I realized Riley had already walked ahead, I quickened my pace to catch up with him, I didn't want to lose him- again. We were starting to head for the large airport building, I was wondering why. I heard Riley's stomach growl- that answered my question.

We made our way into the eerie building; the fluorescent lights above flickered. We turned and searched through the large building only to hear a barley audible sob, we weaved through the hall ways to reach a dead end, we turned around to find a different way to go, only to find ourselves cornered- with a witch.


	7. Running in the dark

I looked over at Riley for some kind of assurance, but his nervous, shaky stare at the witch insured none. The witch made the air smell faintly of blood and roses. I stood awestruck, this was my first siting of a witch, Riley on the other hand had a terrified look, right then I knew she was probably dangerous. But I couldn't help but be mesmerized, her straggly, blood-stained blonde hair, her long claws that practically hung to the floor, it was amazing. Riley looked over to me and said

"If you look closely, she has a couple of bullet wounds- fresh, she is no doubt pissed off. So just stand still and keep your mouth shut." He whispered

So he franticly looked for an escape, he could find none. Riley looked to the side, and looked out the large windows that over looked the airport, he thought for a moment.

"Brace yourself."

"Wha-"

Just then he wrapped his arms around my waist and threw himself back first at the window, crashing through. As we were falling, I could feel Riley positing himself for the impact with the ground. The second we reached the ground, I felt my feet touch the floor, all though Riley had absorbed the shock of the fall. He let me go and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" Riley said, insuring himself that he didn't hurt me

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let's get the hell away from here." Riley said glancing at the building

"No shit Sherlock."

When we turned to leave, we didn't just casually walk, we ran. We didn't want to take anymore chances. By the time we reached the safety of the normal part of town, it was past noon. I stood hands on my knees, trying to catch me breath. I was breathing hard; Riley on the other hand stood straight and breathed normally. I had no idea where he got such a high stamina. Then I remembered, he pretty much spent his whole life running. His parents, total psychopaths that just mostly wanted him dead, then he was convicted of a murder he never committed. Talk about running in the dark. I wondered how he never had anyone looking out for him, and yet he could be so gentle and kind. Riley definitely wasn't all bark and no bite, when the people he loved were put in danger, he was the first to step in.

I was having a hard time catching my breath, so I let my tongue hang down to my chest. Riley came over and sat right next to me and made sure that I could catch my breath. It took a couple of minutes, but I did. Then as we both got up, a couple streets down, we could hear shouting and gunshots, those damn survivors were back. I hated those survivors, especially what they did to Riley. Riley grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me along, we had to hide somewhere. But a little happiness sparked into my head whenever Riley and me touched, I craved the friction.


	8. 15 minute wonderland

As Riley took me by the wrist and started to slowly run as he dragged me along. I couldn't help but love the way he took control. So busy in my thoughts, I stumbled over a rock and fell. It had quite the domino affect, once I fell; I took Riley with me. I fell forward, so did he, so we were both on the ground, and my head fell on the back of his legs. I got on my hands and knees as Riley got up and dusted himself off, then helped me up.

"Out of all the times to be clumsy, eh?" Riley smirked

I blushed a bit. Then we continued on our way at our jogging pace. This time, Riley not bothering to grab my wrist. He figured if I fell again, it would be just me. We reached a gated off forest type place, so we had to hop the fence. Riley being a hunter and all, he just hopped right over, no problem. Me, not so much, I just climbed up the side of the fence slowly, painfully. I let out little moans and groans trying to get myself over the top. I got my whole body over the top, then suddenly, my feet slipped from below me, I cried out for help. Riley ran underneath me to catch me when I fell. I let go as I fell into Riley's arms, he tipped backwards onto the ground. Riley was lying flat on the ground, with me practically on top of him. I got off of him, as he got up, his hood fell. His short, glossy brown hair showed, his hair covered over one eye, the eye that was showing was the most gorgeous rainbow of browns. He quickly pulled his hood back over his head to where he always wore it, just above his nose.

"We should be safe from survivors here right?" I asked

"For now."

I grabbed Riley's hand.

"Promise not to fall again?" Riley said smiling

I swear, I've spent most of my life by Riley's side, the rest I've wasted. The thought of a day with Riley gone and my heart dropped to my stomach. I always couldn't help but wonder if Riley felt the same about me.

"Riley, I have a serious question." I said involuntarily

"Go ahead." He said

"Um, okay. How do you truly feel about me?"

Riley just looked at me for a second

"Truly, if I ever lost you, I would just kill myself. If I were to hurt you, I would just rot away inside. Nobody could ever take you away from me, because you are my everything. I love you doesn't even begin to describe my feelings."

I just stood there, blushing like an idiot. Riley put on hand on each of my shoulders, and playfully pushed me up against a tree. I felt his lips against mine back and forth, tongues going at each other. It was wonderful, and this wonderland went on for id say maybe 15 minutes. I loved it, I loved him, and he loved me, and this time, I knew it.


	9. Lie down

Riley just looked at me with that smug, accomplished smile he always had after we made out. Why he always did, I had no clue. But now, we were just aimlessly roaming through the forest. The sun was beginning to leave the sky, and we had no camp, and nothing to eat. We decided to screw the whole idea of finding a house or something, so we just sat down around some trees, and this is where we would sleep. I told Riley he could go and try to find some food and I would make a fire or something- to make the site a little more cheerful, I also told him, if he got in trouble- yell. He nodded and ran off. I just wandered around collecting stones and sticks. As I set the stones in a fireplace fashion, I clashed two rocks over the sticks, in hope of making a spark. After a few trys, I eventually got it.

As the fire started to grow, I just stood waiting for Riley to get back. It took maybe 10 minutes, but eventually Riley returned, covered in blood, some his, some his victim's.

"Feisty little son of a bitch." He said as he dropped the body to the ground

He kneeled over the corpse and ripped off the limbs. I wasn't the biggest fan of this little gorefest, but it didn't seem to bother Riley one bit. We ate what we wanted of the body and left the rest. Riley and me sat around the fire, occasionally throwing in a stick. Riley was just staring straight into the fire with the saddest eyes I've ever seen. I couldn't help but wonder whats bringing him down so much.

"Hey, Riles, whats wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, just don't worry"

"No seriously, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, Aaron" Riley answered, getting aggravated

I couldn't help but question if it had anything to do with his sister. I just looked at what used to be the large cut, now just a measly scar, and think, I did that to him, and he saves my life. I'm such a dipshit. A thought popped into my head.

"Riley, I know what will make you feel better."

"What?"

"Lie down flat on your back."

"Mmkay."

When he laid down, I got on top of him. I had my thighs across his stomach to where my knees where at his sides. Then I pinned down his arms and kissed him. I think Riley knew what I was getting at, and flipped me to where he was on top of me. He pulled our bodies closer, and took advantage of our intense love for eachother. Tongues, dicks, everything. As quick as the hours went by, it was over. We had both fell asleep after kissing and cuddling. I woke up with both of us on our sides, My body pulled to his, and his arms around my waist. I had no intention of moving


	10. Bad romancing

I couldn't help but want to savor the romantic moment, but as soon as it started, it was over. Riley woke up. Dammit. I could feel his chin on my neck.

"Are you awake?" He whispered in my ear

"Sadly yes."

He was grinning, I could feel it. We both got up and yawned.

"you hungry?" Riley asked

"Kinda."

"Good, I'll be back then."

Riley left to do his morning hunting. I laid up against a tree, waiting for him to get back. It was so quiet, then I could hear a quiet sobbing. Id recognize that sob anywhere. It was the witch from the airport. It was echoing off of the trees, so it made I hard to hear where it was coming from.

"Oh shit she followed us." I said to myself under my breath

I looked back to see if I could spot her, she was nowhere to be found, then I looked forward to see her standing right in front of me. I couldn't help but gasp. Before I knew even what was going on, I felt her lips against mine. I tried to fight her off, but I couldn't.. In the middle of it all Riley walks in on it. I could see him from the corner of my eye. When the witch had to take a breath, I pushed her way from me. I ran to Riley I wanted to explain. I came to him, I tried to grab his hand and explain, be he only swatted my hand away I looked in his eyes, I could see even with his hood covering his face, he was crying. I stepped closer.

"Ri-Riley, its not what it looks like."

Before I could say another word, I felt his fist in my jaw, and it was strong enough to kill

"Cut your crap, I thought you said you loved me. I guess that was a lie."

I could feel the blood trickling from my lips.

"Riley! Please just let me explain!" I pleaded

"I don't even want to hear it. Save it for your new girlfriend." Riley said as he ran off

"…Riley" I called after him, but he was already gone.

I stood up and wiped the blood from my mouth. I looked back at the witch

"Do you have any idea of what you just did?"

"I-im sorry its not the first time I've messed things up."

"I don't want any sob stories, just leave"

"But-"

"Leave!"

As soon as I looked back again, she was gone. Now all I felt was the guilt for Riley. I told him I loved him, he tells he cant live without me, now he thinks I cheated on him. Im screwed. The thing that hurt the most was he has always protected me, and he intentionally hurt me. As I thought about what had happened, I dug my fingers into my palm, I could feel my hand sticky with blood.

All I could think about was all the times we spent together, infected, and human. All the times we kissed, the occasions we had sex, the times we have protected eachother, All that gone by one misunderstanding.


	11. Being Shadowed

I couldn't help but feel like my heart dropped seven stories and shattered. But all I was wishing for now was for Riley to come along and pick up the fragments and piece it together. All I could feel was the emotional pull towards him, my need for his love, and the need for the friction. It burned through my pale infected skin. I thought to myself, our love is just stuck on rewind. Riley does something nice for me, and I just end up hurting him in the end. It was killing me.

I could help it. I fell to my knees, put my head in my hands, and cried. Heaving heavy sobs, letting the pain out with every bitter, hateful tear. Every second I miss him, and regret hurting him, the more I longed for him. My memories played like emotionally distressed cinemas. Holding him close, telling him secrets, kissing him, cuddling with him, other things. I missed it all so much. I couldn't take it, knowing I don't have him, that he could easily be with someone else. I looked up to the sky.

"Why does this always have to happen?" I groaned, trying not to shout, the last thing I need right now is someone to find me. If I had started yelling like my heart ached to, a survivor, or another infected would come along, and I'd be screwed. Now, I'm realizing, not only is he my love, he is my life. He has protected me, without him, I would be dead right now. The witch, the survivors, and the stupid stunt I pulled to get him back. I've dug myself into a hole, in which I can't do anything without him having to shadow me to make sure I don't do something stupid. I never felt so useless, so watched over, and guarded. I felt like nothing without him.

"Get it together!" I said to myself, "You keep hurting him; he had every single right to leave."

I could feel another sob creeping up, within seconds I felt hot tears rolling down my face. I hated the feeling of crying, but there were just sometimes where my emotions hit so hard, I couldn't help it.

"I…love him… so… fucking… much!" I managed to say between every desperate gasp for air from my heavy sobs. "I'm sorry Riley…" I whispered under my breath.


End file.
